Relapse
by Icemask511
Summary: "Sherlock! Sherlock I have the-." She dropped the bag of fingers on the floor and screamed. On the bed lay Sherlock. His skin was deathly pale and his eyes glazed over. The needle sticking out of his arm sent shivers up her spine. - Before John comes into the picture. Rated T for drug content and darker subjects
1. Chapter 1

**Hellloooo! Welcome to my lovely ONESHOT! Okay so moving on I hope you enjoy this one!**

**No John yet. But he works on MET cases in this point of time. He also knows Molly and has had a relationship with her for about a year.  
**

The cool rubber on his arm was tightened. He watched with impatiently as the veins began to show themselves on his arm.

His head was buzzing with the constant activity, this and that, why and when, who and what. The thoughts never ceasing.

Dark rings were under his bloodshot eyes from many sleepless nights. His mind pounded from lack of sleep and the endless ticking of his brain.

"_How ironic. My one asset and my one sense of pride is devouring me." _

Holding the small needle with more than the usual dosage, he plunged his last hope into the dark veins on his arm. All the thoughts, all the trails in his mind, the questions, the answers all hushed. There was nothing, nothing in his mind but pure bliss.

He heard his door open but didn't register it. Nothing mattered, not even the fact that he felt his conciseness slipping away from him. The light footfalls he heard make his way into his bedroom were insignificant, even the gentle voice he heard that became alarmed in the fog of his high.

She gently pushed door open to his flat, knowing he never answered the knocks anyway. They came to an agreement last month when she began regularly coming to his flat to drop of body parts.

_"It's annoying." _

_"What is?" _

_"The knocking." _

_"But Sherlock, it's-" _

_"Just open the bloody door if I don't want you I'll say so." _

His flat was a mess, as usual, things strewn about, biohazards that cluttered up his kitchen. She didn't dare touch them knowing he would be extreme angry if she touched his personal experiments. She was surprised to find he wasn't in the common areas of his flat. The curtains were drawn and only one lamp in the open living room was on, light spilling into the kitchen/dining room. She went over to his bathroom to find the door open and no one inside.

Her heart began to speed up and a knot of worry formed in her stomach. She checked her watch and read 5:00pm. So he should be home. The only other room he could be was his bedroom. She made her way over to the remaining room.

"Sherlock! Sherlock I have the-." She dropped the bag of fingers on the floor and screamed. On the bed lay Sherlock. His skin was deathly pale and his eyes glazed over. The needle sticking out of his arm sent shivers up her spine.

Her medical training clicked her mind into auto pilot. Running over to his side she removed the band and needle from his arm. She placed it on the nightstand knowing that will be useful for later.

She placed her shaking fingers to his neck to find a pulse. A breath of relief escaped her lips when she felt a faint fluttering pulse. It wasn't much, but it was there.

His shirt was gone in a matter of seconds buttons flying everywhere as she ripped it off of him. She began to administer CPR to His lifeless body. Hoping to bring life back into him. After a few thrusts she pinched his nose and watched his chest rise as she breathed into him. He didn't react and her chest clenched I'm fear.

"No! Sherlock you can't do this to me! You can't leave me!"

Suddenly he began to cough. A small gleam of hope fluttered in her stomach. She stroked his hair and looked into his eyes.

"Sherlock? Sherlock wake up." He hazily opened his eyes and looked up at her. He whispered something but she couldn't hear him. She looked at him confused and leaned down to hear him better.

"Don't call Myrcoft." And he slipped back into the blackness.

And she did just that.

His head was pounding with pain. The quiet whispers in the room were painfully loud to his sensitive ears. He groggily opened his eyes only to quickly shut them again. He moved his hand to shield his eyes discovering the action caused a slight pinch in his arm. Forcing his eyes open, despite the blinding light, he saw a needle in his arm attached to a bag of fluid. Then it made sense, he was in a hospital room.

He was angry. The emption flared in his chest causing him to clench his fists. This hospital could only mean one thing.

She told Mycroft.

Sherlock looked around the room his eyes finally adjusting to the harsh lights and white room. The person of interest was sitting in the chair next to his bed sound asleep. To his surprise the angry flare in his chest settled at the sight of the petite pathologist curled up in the hard chair. He tore his eyes away fearing the awkward warmth that spread throughout him. The anger flared up again when he saw his brother standing at the foot of his bed.

"Don't be angry with her." Mycroft stated. His brother always seemed to read his mind.

"She betrayed me." Sherlock seethe at his elder brother. Mycroft rolled his eyes, irritated with his brothers childish ignorance.

"Sherlock she saved your life." The younger brother scoffed.

"I guess you're sending me to rehab again then." Mycroft kept a stern expression on his face.

"I'll make you a deal." His younger brother sneered but nodded.

"If you allow Molly to care for you, I won't send you to rehab." Sherlock pondered the deal. He loathed the idea of being treated like a child. Knowing Molly would fawn over him constantly. His last experience at rehab was torture.

"Deal." Mycroft nodded and made his way out the room, then turned to face his brother again.

"Sherlock, she saved your life. You wouldn't be here if weren't for her. Be kind to her." Sherlock didn't respond and Mycroft left the room with a sigh.

She woke up an hour later to find a pair of sea green eyes staring at her. A small smile graced her lips hoping for one in return. Sadly he only looked away. At least he didn't sneer this time, maybe he wasn't extremely pissed with her for calling Mycroft.

"I'm sorry." She said, barely audible. But she knew he heard her. His expression didn't change and he continued to look away.

"I... I didn't have a choice. You were so- so overdosed-"

"Molly stop talking." She nodded solemnly and stiffly stood up from her position on the chair. She stretched her stiff and aching limbs. Grabbing her bag she checked her phone. It was late afternoon the day after she found Sherlock overdosed. She remembered reading the clock before drifting off which said 4:00 am.

"I'm not angry with you." She turned around to face him. Surprised with open statement

"For calling Mycroft?" He nodded. She shyly shrugged and shuffled her feet.

"I didn't know what to do." She decided to look back in her purse to find her wallet, growing embarrassed under his gaze. Her mind was taken off him when she felt hunger clawing in her stomach.

"How long will you need to watch over me?" He asked. She walked over to the bed decided to sit on the edge.

"For a month. Mycroft asked me to stay with you. He said he'd would pay me... But... I turned down the money." Sherlock scrunched his nose in confusion. God he was so cute when he did that...

_"Molly no! Not now!" _

"But why?" Molly shrugged and looked at her hands.

"I just.. I didn't... I was just thinking.. That-"

"Molly please form full sentences its irritating when you don't." She took a breath and started again.

"I didn't think it was right." Sherlock sat slightly shocked. But composed himself quickly, continuing his questioning.

"Why not? I'm just a burden to you." Molly grasped his hand looked into his eyes.

"Sherlock. You're not a burden to me." He pulled his hand away from her grasp. Her soft skin sent tingles up his arm and it startled him. But he soon regretted it quickly missing the soft warmth. Molly blushed a light pink and looked down at her lap.

"Oh I'm, sorry.." His gaze softened a bit.

"No it's... It's okay I just.. My hand aches a little..." He scolded himself for the idiotic excuse. She looked up at him and smiled a little.

"Oh. Okay... Do want anything for it?" He shook his head no. Molly nodded and sat a little longer not knowing what to do with herself. She suddenly sat up and grabbed her purse and wallet.

"I need to grab something to eat. I also need to collect a few things from my flat... I'll... Be back okay?" Sherlock looked slightly confused.

"You don't have to stay with me." Molly smiled.

"Actually Mycroft asked me to watch over you during your hospital stay." Sherlock nodded and Molly turned to leave.

"Thank you Molly." She smiled at him and left the room.

Should I continue? Let me know.

-Skyler


	2. Chapter 2

olly returned to Sherlocks room about two hours later. She had a large overnight bag and her computer bag. Molly expertly handled her multiple bags and her cell phone on her shoulder.

"Yeah so I won't be in this next two months. Look Mike I have about two years of vacation and sick days banked up. Yes the break _will_ be good for me. Ok... Alright thanks! Bye!" She hung up and dropped her bags. They were beginning to dig uncomfortably into her arms, leaving red marks on her skin. Sherlock glanced over at worriedly but Molly didn't notice. She was looking at her phone texting someone.

"Molly you only have to watch me for a month. Where are you planning on going?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. I just need a break-"

"Because you haven't been sleeping at night." She did a double take and looked at him startled.

"Wha-"

"Your makeup. Granted you've done a very good job covering up the dark rings under your eyes, but I noticed that in your purse you have a new coverup. You've lost 5 pounds since I last saw you. And also you have been drinking much more coffee than usual." She blushed and fiddled with her hands.

"I'm... I'm okay." Sherlock looked at her slightly confused.

"Molly, you're not okay. You should go home and sleep." She shook her head and stood up a little straighter. Molly was always so quiet, mousy, and timid. But she hoped one day she wouldn't be so shy. One day Sherlock would actually notice her.

"Sherlock, I'll be okay. Besides I won't sleep well tonight if I'm not positive that you're doing okay." She processed what she just spoke and blushed.

"I'm... I'm sorry I'll go if you want." She reached for her bag but stopped when she heard his wonderful baritone voice.

"It would be more logical if you stayed here." He stated as if it was a textbook fact. But Molly knew it had deeper meaning. She very quickly upon meeting Sherlock that he didn't do sentiment. After a period of time Molly developed a inner translator for Sherlocks Vulcan like speech. So she knew when he said it was only logical, he was saying something along the lines of "I like having you here." The thought made her heart jump inside her chest.

"Okay. I'll stay." At that moment she could swear she saw Sherlocks mouth twitch with a small smile.

Her head was heavy with fatigue and she began to feel it dropping as Sherlocks cello like voice coaxed her into sleep. She shook herself awake not wanting Sherlock to think his speech about splitting atoms was boring. Molly was actually extremely intrigued, but she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Molly. Molly am I boring you?" Well, so much for not making think that he's boring.

"Oh no no! It's... It's very interesting. I'm so sorry I'm just. Kinda sleepy I'll go get some more coffee and I'll be back." She stood up to get more coffee.

"Just sleep next to me." She quickly turned around in shock.

"W-what?" Sherlock scoffed at her irritated that he has to repeat himself.

"Molly please don't be such an idiot. This bed has more than enough room for two people. It's in my best interest to make sure you're in good health." Molly blushed a deep scarlet and looked away. Sherlock couldn't help but let a smirk tug at his lips, thankfully he replaced it with an irritated look before Molly glanced back at him.

"Uhm. Okay... I guess... I will just go and.. Go change." She scampered off to the bathroom with her pajamas and toiletries bag. After a few minuets she came back out clad in a tight tanktop and shorts. She awkwardly shuffled over to the bed and laid down next to Sherlock. Molly stayed as far apart from his as possible. He didn't complain. After only a few minuets he heard Molly's breathing deepen and slow down.

He was walked through his mind palace organizing files when he was shaken away from the alternate reality. Opening his eyes he saw Molly was tightly wrapped around his middle. Sherlock felt the same comfort when Molly grasped his hand. Part of him wanted to push her off. After a few minuets of inner thought, he decided it was only logical for him to leave her alone.

**More? Leave a review.**

**-Skyler**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey maybe I'll get a SAMFA for this :) **

It was oddly warm. She didn't remember it being this warm in the room. Maybe it was the thermostat, a nurse would need to be called over to fix it. Molly opened her eyes sleepily and saw she was extremely close to Sherlock. He was awake and he had an arm wrapped around her waist. She knew he was aware of her waking. Molly went to say something but was stopped when a nurse walked into the room.

"Hello Mr. Holmes!" She said brightly causing Sherlock to inwardly grimace. The nurse looked over to Molly who was till snuggled next to him.

"Is this your girlfriend?" She asked. Molly blushed a deep scarlet and jumped up out his grasp.

"No! N-no I'm just a friend..." She decided to rush off to the bathroom and shut the door. Anyway she actually did need to use the restroom.

The nurse glanced at Sherlock with a smirk. "Really, who is she?"

Sherlock managed to look annoyed. "Like she said. Just a friend who's looking after me during my recovery."

The nurse- Angela. Her name tag said Angela he noticed- seemed unconvinced. She and closer to the bed and covered one side of the mouth with her hand.

"She likes you." Sherlock looked puzzled which caused the nurse to smile.

"She's Molly. We're just friends." The nurse shook her head and chuckled.

"Trust me I know that look. She has a lot of feeling for you." Sherlock nodded curtly considering the knowledge the nurse just gave him. Even though there was conclusive evidence to the nurses theory, he was still puzzled. Why would Molly find interest in him? He's only a burden to her, besides no one cares for a freakish drug addicted man like himself.

"I guess there is some conclusive evidence towards your theory." The nurse smiled and began to check his vitals. Molly came out shortly after still a little pink. She was fully dressed and she obviously did her hair and light makeup. He frowned, finding he liked her without makeup. Shaking off the thought he turned his thoughts back to nurse who was scribbling something down on her notepad. She looked up at him and smiled.

"We'll Mr. Holmes, I think we can let you go! I just need to talk to your doctor and fill out some paperwork. It'll be about two to three hours." Sherlock nodded, inwardly sneering at the nurses irritating cheerfulness. It wasn't like Molly's. Her gleeful attitude was comforting, but he didn't know why.

She like this book, granted it was rather intense content wise. But it was extremely well written.

"I actually enjoyed that book. Read it last year. Though the content is rather intense for someone like you." She sighed. His comment was rather harsh. But she knew he was just trying to start a conversation. His current behavior was rather odd lately, odd by him acting normally. Usually he could care less about her thoughts or desires. Maybe he was starting to warm up more to her. He was defiantly showing signs of it.

"I like it... It-It's different." She said not looking away from her book. Trying to seem like she wasn't interested in the conversation.

"I know your not reading Molly don't even try." She sighed and put down her book.

"Fine. Do you want to have a conversation? Because apparently you attempted to start one."

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Nothing to talk about." Molly shrugged and went back to her book.

"Molly?" She sighed irritated and looked up at him.

"What Sherlock?" She grimaced at her tone, it was harsh. Especially some he was gazing at her with sincerity.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable this morning." Molly smiled a little. He was actually being considerate of her.

"I- it's okay. Besides your going home tonight and I'll sleep on your couch. No more awkward situations." He nodded and she swore she saw a glint of disappointment in his eyes.

"Don't tell me Sherlock!" She said throwing the pillow she was holding at his head. He missed the pillow and it ended up hitting his face.

"Fine! Fine! I won't say anything!" Molly smiled and continued reading. Shortly after Sherlocks doctor walked in the room.

"Hello Mr. Holmes! If you could just sign this page right here you're free to go." Sherlock signed the page and hopped off the bed. He grabbed one of Molly's bags and headed the door ignoring her protests against him lifting things.

"Sherlock?"

"What." He said turning around and facing her.

"Uhm.. I can't cook anything." Oh that's right. The biohazards.

"Go ahead and clear out the kitchen. I was going to do anyway." She scoffed.

"No you weren't." He smirked but didn't reply.

"I'm going to sleep. I'm tired." Molly nodded while dumping a large platter of fungus into a garbage bag.

He cracked an eyelid and sniffed the air. It smelled amazing. Glancing over at the clock on his nightstand, he realized it had been five hours since he fell asleep. More than usual.

Sherlock made his way to the kitchen and saw it was extremely clean and Molly was cooking some sort of pasta. It smelled amazing.

She heard his foot steps and smiled at him.

"I hope you like pasta and chicken. It was quick and easy so I decided to make it." Sherlock took a deep breath in.

"No I don't mind at all." She smiled and continued stirring.

"The kitchen wasn't as bad as I thought. Mostly just needed to be cleared out and washed down. I made a trip to Tesco and grabbed some food for your fridge and pantry."

When he opened the fridge, sure enough, there was plenty of food and drinks. He also noticed a hand floating in a jar. Sherlock grabbed it and stated into glass.

"Oh yeah! I thought you would want to keep at least one thing right now. So I grabbed some preservatives from the morgue while I was out." He smiled. The kitchen and shopping was more than enough. But this was extremely thoughtful of her.

"Thank you Molly. I appreciate that. I actually appreciate it alot." Molly blushed.

"Yeah... I thought you would." She smiled at Sherlock. There it was again, that warmth. It spread from his chest and made his whole body tingle. He was startled, it was pleasant but foreign. Sherlock replaced his smile with his usual bored facade.

"Yes well thank you for making me dinner. I am rather hungry." Her smiled faltered, she noticed the change of emotion. He was always so ignorant when it came to emotions and sentiment. Why couldn't he just give in? Turning back to the pasta she scooped it out and made him a bowl. After ten minuets of silence Sherlock finished eating the retired to his room, falling asleep again.

Molly cleaned up the kitchen from dinner and then decided to clean the cluttered living room. She started on the coffee table, finding multiple coffee mugs and plates that needed to be washed. After a few minuets of straightening she found a photograph. A middle aged couple stood next to each other, she assumed they were married because of the rings but as opposed to standing close they stood apart from each other. It almost looked like they were in a business relationship. On water side of the couple stood an older teenage boy and a younger boy. The younger was unmistakably Sherlock, with his messy mop of curls, lean figure and high cheekbones. He looked to be about ten years old...

"That's private. I didn't ask you to clean this room." Molly jumped. She was very startled even more so to see a rather angry Sherlock.

"I- I- I'm sorry... I just-"

"Shut up! Just be quiet!" Molly gasped and felt moisture building up in her eyes. Sherlock instantly felt a pang of guilt.

"Molly just..." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair feeling stuck.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled... I just don't approve of you going through my stuff. I'm sorry." Molly nodded and wiped her eyes letting out a little sniff.

"Okay. I'm sorry for going through your stuff..." Sherlock sighed.

"It's okay. I appreciate you cleaning up. I need it in this flat. It's awful in here." She smiled a little bit but it shifted into a big yawn. He could see the fatigue pulling at her eyes.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep." He nodded.

"Sleep in my bed. I'm not tired anymore." Thankfully she didn't argue. She just smiled and shuffled off to his room. After only a few minutes he could hear her heavy breathing in the other room, signaling that Molly was fast asleep.

Sherlock found his feet switch to autopilot making their way to his bedroom. He watched Molly's small frame move up and down with her breathing under the blanket. He remembered the warmth that spread through his body and sent tingles up his spine. It scared him but, he wanted to feel it again.

Maybe it could replace the drugs. Could it wipe his mind like the drugs did? Maybe it could be a replacement. He wouldn't have to rely on them anymore.

_"It's only an experiment."_ He reassured himself while sliding into bed next to Molly. Hesitantly he wrapped an arm around her small waist and pulled her close. The warmth spread through his body. His mind calmed down. It didn't cease but it was less. Enough peace to allow him to sleep.

**Review? Please? Maybe check out my other story "Colors". It's honestly not as well written but I'm growing :) **

**Honestly the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will come :) **

**-Skyler **


	4. Chapter 4

Here is your next chapter. Okay I hath decided that my goal for this story is a SAMFA.

"Oh crap." Molly woke and noticed Sherlocks arms wrapped arms her...again. Whats going on with him? He's treating her like his personal teddy bear. And he had made it very clear in the past that he DID NO do sentiment. But this odd behavior sure looked like it.

She gently pried herself from his still sleeping form, thankfully he stayed asleep. Making her way to the kitchen she began making breakfast. Bacon and eggs were still sizzling in the pan when she heard Sherlock walk out of his room.

"That smells good." She didn't smile, or say anything in return, waiting for him to say something.

"Molly?" He said looking at her from

the table.

"Sherlock if you were tired you could have just woken me up and I would've moved." He continued to look at her, slightly puzzled at her suggestion.

"I didn't want you to." She stopped dropped the spatula and turned to face him, she was shocked to see complete honesty was written on his features.

"Sherlock you just... It's not... Sherlock what's going on?" She said rather confused. Sherlock straightened up in his chair and looked away, almost like he was embarrassed. Things were getting very weird.

"I actually rather enjoyed sleeping next to you. And I slept better than usual. Could we make an arrangement? To... Sleep together?"

Molly gaped at him. No, this wasn't right, something messed with his head, something went wrong when he overdosed. Sherlock didn't do sentiment. He made that very clear in times past.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Sherlock scoffed, as if the thought of a relationship was offensive. It wouldn't surprise her if it was.

"Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side Molly."

But now he wanted to her to sleep in the same bed with him? This isn't right.

"Sherlock are you feeling okay?" He blinked in surprise.

"Yes, of course I'm okay. Now answer my question. Can we make an arrangement?" Molly laughed nervously.

"That's a very sentimental thing to do." Sherlock sat back slightly offended.

"Well I came to the conclusion that its beneficial to my health considering I sleep better... I-I also enjoyed being... Close." Molly couldn't help but grin. She wished she had a camera to video tape this.

"Mmkay." Sherlock brightened like a child on Christmas.

"Really?" She nodded. And then, he smiled. Genuinely smiled back, not the fake flirty ones he gave her to gain access to the morgue.

"Sounds good."

After breakfast they decided to watch some telly. Sherlock quickly grew bored so he decided that he wanted to do an experiment.

"Okay turn around." She looked at him puzzled. What was he planning in doing?

"Why?" He huffed with impatience.

"An experiment! Come on I don't have all day!" Molly looked at him amused.

"No you don't have all day. But you have all month." He rolled his eyes.

"Molly turn around." She complied trying to seem at least a little annoyed, when in fact she was actually thrilled to be the focus of his attention.

Sherlock pulled her closer to him with her back facing him. He gently pushed her hair to side to gain access to her back. Starting from her upper back he gently began to massage her tense shoulders. Molly gasped at the contact, granted it felt amazing, but it was weird. He was acting weird lately. No weird was an understatement, out of character, extremely out of character.

"Sherlock what are you doing?" Sherlock could practically hear him roll his eyes.

"I want to see the muscle memory of a typical pathologist." She nodded and winced at a sudden sharp pain.

"OWWW! That hurt!" Sherlock huffed.

"Well yes you have a knot. It must be two or three years since you got a quality massage." Molly winced again and clutched the arms of the couch. Sherlock tried to seem worried, Molly worked very hard and the stress was showing.

"Molly you should really see a specialist on a regular basis." She let out a sigh.

"I know but it's just so expensive! OW!" Molly screeched as Sherlock rubbed a very knotted section of muscle.

After nearly an hour of massaging from Sherlocks musician fingers, she was practically melting from the special treatment. His fingers expertly smoothing the tight muscles until they practically melted at his touch. When he was he pushed her off of him. She only slumped against the other side of the couch. Upon further inspection he found that Molly was asleep. The sight caused him to smile, then he frowned. His body was doing that thing again. It was odd but not unpleasant, but very worrisome. All his life he made it very clear that sentiment is a chemical defect often found on the losing side. But he's noticing that he's starting to show signs of sentiment.

He pushed the thoughts aside and scooped Molly up in his arms. After gently placing Molly on his bed he took his spot in his favorite chair and began to think.

Crossing through multiple halls and doors he stopped in front of Molly's door. It was old and the paint was chipping off. Signs of lack of care. After pushing the crappy door open he found the room to be freezing cold and resembling St. Bart's lab. This was expected. He wanted to be reassured of this but found he was slightly disappointed. After further inspection he saw in the corner of the a window. The paint was a cheery yellow in this small corner and on the bench by the window sat Molly. She was reading a book on pathology as to be expected. Instead of further investigating the corner he fled from his mind palace.

He couldn't let his feelings grow.

Could he?

IM SORRY FOR NOR UPDATING I HATH BEEN BUSY. I LOVE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT NIGHT.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I would like to thank you all for reading but I could really use more reviews. I actually really look forward to them and treasure them all. **

**:)**

He didn't sleep with her that night, too afraid of the growing sentiment. Mycrofts words were constantly ringing through his mind.

_"Caring is not an advantage." _

The inner battle was tearing at his mind, he never had feelings like this. The growing warmth in his stomach that spreads through his body. When his heart skips a beat when he sees her. The dread that tugs at him when he knows she will leave him sometime soon. But then he can just forget her and go back his normal, controlled self.

No he couldn't forget, he knew he wouldn't. It was a foolish lie he wanted to believe. Molly hooper would be on his mind after this was all over.

There have been other women in his life. The occasional snog in the uni hallways. Sometimes he even took out his urges the easy girls with low self esteem. But that was at in his uni days. He gave up on activities such as those, quickly growing bored with the act.

He never wanted to be with those women. Never wanted to sleep with them. It was more like a chore to him. Over time he learned to control the urges and desires. Sometimes it would be for experimental reasons, but he always deleted the information. But now they seemed to be resurfacing. The feelings weren't just pure animalistic urges. Ones that could be easily removed, but feelings of... He didn't know what.

He wanted the best for Molly. He wanted her to be happy, and he wanted to be the one that made her smile. When he massages her back, it was an experiment at first, but gradually all information of muscle memory was forgotten. To be quickly replaced by what Molly actually liked. Those hums of pleasure made his heart skip a beat.

He was feeling sentiment, that was the only word for it.

Molly stirred as the first rays of light spilled into her room kissing her eyelids. Rolling in an attempt to escape the irritating light, she realized there was much more room in her bed then she expected.

_"He must have gotten up early." _She was slightly disappointed that didn't stay.

_"It's not like he actually cares about you. He's only doing it to help him recover." _As much as she wanted to prove the nagging voice wrong, she actually agreed with it.

Everyone was aware of her little infatuation with the recovering addict. As much as she hated his thick coat, perfect cheekbones, and mesmerizing eyes. She couldn't ever imagine letting all the feelings go.

As painful and hopeless as her little crush was, she wished it could be true. Her fantasies often running away with her.

But somewhere in the depths of her heart, was a glimmer of hope. That someday he could actually love her back.

When she finally decided to leave her bedroom, she found that there was a hot cup of coffee waiting for her on the counter. She smiled at the little gesture from her temporary flatmate.

Sitting down she gently sipped the hot coffee cherishing the bitter sweet taste that graced her taste buds. It was exactly how he liked it. She couldn't remember ever telling him her coffee preference, considering she often made them coffee at the lab. Scratch that, she always made them coffee.

"Creme two sugars. And by your reaction I was correct. To answer your question, you were talking on the phone with one of your many intolerable boyfriends. You asked for your coffee like that."

Molly smirked, surprised that he actually remembered the practically useless piece of information. She decided against mentioning anything not wanting to embarrass or upset him. He was already opening up to her and se didn't want to throw away any progress.

Molly set her mug down and smiled.

"Yes it's perfect thank you Sherlock. I appreciate the kind gesture." A light blush graced his cheeks. So light it was barely noticeable, but it was there. She smiled again at him.

"Sherlock I'll be going to the shops today. Uhm... Do you want to come with me? Maybe we could go to the park to get some-"

"Okay." Molly stared at him for a while. A little shocked he actually complied.

"Oh, uhm okay then." Molly finished off her coffee mug and headed off to the shower.

"Molly." She turned around to face him.

"Yes?"

"Use the vanilla shampoo." Molly furrowed her brows. Slightly confused from his random suggestion.

"Why?" Sherlock seemed rather embarrassed. Wishing he didn't let his thoughts slip out of his mouth.

"It suits you better." He said, trying not to sound flabbergasted. For all she knew his sudden slip in thought was deliberate.

Molly blushed a little and smiled, her features returning to their gentle and cheery norm.

"Yeah okay. Thanks." She walked out of the room. Sherlock covered his face with his hands and groaned.

He shouldn't slip like that again.

She juggled the two jars of jam, contemplating which one would be better.

"Uhm.. Hey Sherlock, strawberry or grape?" Sherlock looked up from his smart pone looking rather bored.

"I don't care." He said without looking up from his phone. Molly scrunched her nose in thought. She must have been thinking too long in Sherlocks opinion because he plucked the strawberry jam from her hands and dumped it into the cart. She blushed feeling silly.

"Oh so you do have an opinion." She said trying to lighten up the awkward mood. Sherlock only rolled his eyes.

"And we need milk." He said ignoring her comment. Molly nodded and continued walking through the store hoping she didn't seem like a complete fool to Sherlock.

She didn't know he smiled when she turned away.

**Yeah I know it's short but deal with it. **

**Please review! Love you all! **

**-Skyler**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok lovelies! Here's the next chapter. Also thank you for your LOVLEY reviews! I read every single one of them! :)**

**Okay I'm looking for an editor. Preferably someone with slightly popular fics. :) **

**PM me if you're interested. **

**My email is: zooknitz **

**Don't judge my stupid name.**

****

After the trip to Tesco the pair took the food back to Sherlocks flat. The car ride was spent in silence, it grew so awkward the cabbie turned on the radio. Looking over at Sherlock she realized he was bored, which could

explain the silence. Molly only stayed quiet because she was always shy around Sherlock.

When the cab finally pulled up to the flat Molly grabbed the bags and made her way to the door.

Glancing over at Sherlock she still noticed a bored expression she wondered if he still wanted to take a walk in the park with her. She twisted her hands while waiting for him to unlock the door.

"Uhm Sherlock? Do you-"

"Anything to get out of this apartment is fine with me." He said quickly and monotone as if it was of his deductions.

"Oh okay let's get another cab. I forgot to ask him to stay..." Sherlock nodded. She stood on the end of the street and held her up trying to catch a cab. Surprisingly one came on the first try.

She didn't know Sherlock stood behind her with his hand up. But he didn't say anything. Just lightly smiled at her slightly stunned expression.

When they got to the park they walked in silence. They kept their respectful distance from one another not wanting to make things too awkward for one another. It was a silent mutual agreement which both of them somehow just understood. Even though there was a lack of communication.

After walking for a little while Sherlock stopped at a coffee shop and treated them both to drinks. Of course he knew exactly how she took her coffee. She sipped it and smiled at the favored taste.

At this point only a hushed thank you slipped from her lips. The silence was not awkward as it was in the cab. But Molly yearned for conversation. Sadly her fear of speaking to him first was greater than her desire for conversation, so she kept silent and didn't say anything. They silently to sit on a bench together watching children play while they drank their coffee.

After they finished their coffee Sherlock took her empty cup and made his way to garbage can that was rather far away from the bench. She heard him mutter something about idiotic design before making his way over to the trash can. A smile graced her lips knowing this was was one of his off ways of being polite.

She watched his infamous coat flutter in the wind as he walked. She didn't even notice a man she didn't know sit next to her until he spoke to her. Flirtation practically spilled from his lips.

"Hey sugar." She jumped a little slightly surprised. Looking over she was met with an actually very attractive man. His voice was obviously american. He was slightly older, his eyes crinkled slightly from smiling, it was kind of endearing. Golden brown curls graced his head, they were styled smartly as opposed to Sherlocks unruly look. He was dressed smartly, but different from Sherlock. The man flashed her a dashing smile. She realized that it had been several seconds since he said anything and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh! Uhm hello! I'm sorry do I know you?" The man laughed.

"No but I wouldn't mind of you did." She smiled. He was charismatic and she found him rather intriguing.

"I'm Patrick by the way." He said with a smile offering her his hand. She blushed with the gesture.

"Oh uhm Molly... I'm Molly." He smiled at her.

"Haha well Molly I was wondering if you would go out for coffee with me sometime?" She pondered it for a moment. Sherlock was the first thought to pop into her head. Surely she could never get over him. Could she? Maybe she needed to start over and forget him. This man could be her second chance. Even though she didn't know him she didn't care. He seemed nice... Of course she would be careful.

"Yeah okay. Sounds good."

After finally reaching the garbage can, he regretted actually being polite this time, he turned to return to Molly when he stopped in his tracks.

A handsome man was sitting with Molly as she jotted down something on a piece of paper. Judging by her smile and how he was sitting, she was giving him her number. He was too far away to stop anything.

Thankfully the man looked at his watch and smiled sadly saying something along the lines of "Sorry I have to go" judging by his lip

movement. She nodded and gave the man a small handshake. To Sherlocks disgust he gently took her hand and kissed it.

He was having another sensation in his gut. But an unpleasant one, even an idiot would know he was feeling pure jealousy. The burning in his stomach and the clenching of his heart. It was unbearable.

_"You don't have feelings get over yourself." _

Sadly it didn't work. He tried to take his mind off of things by deducing the man but he walked away before he could come to any conclusions.

When he reached Molly she was gently holding her hand and looking at it with a smile. His heart clenched tighter but he ignored it.

"Come Molly on getting tired." She jumped at his voice. He frowned slightly at the fact she didn't notice him until he spoke. She nodded and began walked out of the park glancing every now an then at her hand.

"You're not gonna tell me the man I was speaking with is gay or a serial killer?" She said jokingly. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I won't hesitate to tell you if any of your potential boyfriends are untrustworthy."

**Yes I know it's short but I wanted to give y'all something. **

**AND YES I HAVE BROUGHT PATRICK JANE FROM THE MENTALIST INTO THIS STORY. Just a little younger :)**

**REVIEW AND ILL REPLY!**

**-Skyler**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I would like to thank you for all your LOVLEY reviews if I didn't reply I apologize! Okay I friggin moved and I didn't have wifi and then I had opera and school and now I''m having my own romantic problems... Gahh just please forgive me. **

**I also realized... Morbidbydefault is reading this... I absolutely flipped when I realized! All I need is a review from Petra Todd and ill be super happy with life.**

**Anywho still looking for an editor. Someone who's written Sherlock stories.**

**Okay back to our story!**

* * *

Molly rode home gently clutching her hand with the dashing American clearly on her mind. She hadn't felt this excited since she... Well since she first met Sherlock. She relished finally having her heart flutter at the thought of someone other than him. But unfortunately she knew that it wasn't the same, since whenever she thought of Patrick his face would somehow morph into Sherlocks. Molly shuddered and pushed this consulting detective out of her thought process.

This would be good for her. She needed to get over a man who would never love her back. Deep down she knew that her endless chase after him would never prevail. She was an item to him, nothing more nothing less.

She was pulled away from her thoughts when her phone pinged with a text message. Pulling it out, a number she didn't recognize was displayed on the screen. But she knew who it was.

**Hey. :) This is Patrick. Sorry for running off I had a business meeting.**

**-PJ**

Molly smiled, butterflies formed and fluttered in her stomach, she also giggled at how silly his initials looked.

**It's okay. Anyway my friend wanted to go home.**

**-MH**

**The fellow with the coat I saw walking up?**

**-PJ**

Molly continue texting and didn't notice the glares she was receiving from Sherlock. This made him irritated, considering that _he _wasn't the center of her attention.

**Yeah I'm taking care of him for about a month. Somewhat of a medical problem he's recovering from.**

**-MH**

**Oh okay. Hey how does 5:00 tonight sound? Meet me at the bench and we will walk together to a cafe.**

**-PJ**

**Yeah okay sounds great. :)**

**-MH**

**Okay see you then ;)**

**-PJ**

**:)**

**-MH**

Molly slipped her phone back into her pocket with a dreamy look on her face. This was thrilling, he seemed like a great guy and she was finally able to have a chance of getting over Sherlock. Realizing that her temporary flatmate would be cross if she just left him, she decided it would be best to tell Sherlock now.

"Sherlock I'll be going out at 5:00 so hopefully Mycroft can watch over you." Sherlock sneered at the mention of his brother. He would rather join Molly on her date with the insufferable man than have Mycroft watch him. It would be constant scolding and yelling from his brother that he was not willing to endure.

"No I'll be fine without you." She tried to not let the words sting. But she couldn't help her face falling slightly. The words were meant to hurt, its her fault for being so foolish and just leaving him.

"Oh... Okay." They didn't say another word for the rest of the cab ride. Sherlock silently handed the cabbie a few bills then headed with Molly to the apartment.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in silence. Sherlock sat in his mind palace while Molly cleaned and read a book. The silence hung thick in the air causing Molly to suddenly feel guilty. Maybe she was hurting his feelings? Maybe... He actually cared and was feeling hurt.

No screw his feelings. She didn't need to continue chasing him. It was time to let go.

Glancing over at Sherlock she found his body slumped and hands at his sides. His head had lolled back onto the armrest when he fell asleep. Molly smiled at the calm peaceful look on his face. He seemed so calm when asleep. All his stress and irritation melted away and left behind a peaceful little boy.

Molly gently patted his unruly curls and went into the bedroom to get ready. She thankfully had a nicer blouse and skinny jeans packed and a pair of cute leather boots.

Grabbing her curling iron she gently curled the ends of her hazelnut hair and applied a light layer of makeup. She didn't want to seem like she was trying too hard but at the same time, she wanted to appear confident and put together. Molly smiled at the reflection satisfied with she saw. This sudden burst of confidence felt so good, as opposed how he usually felt.

Checking the clock again she decided it was time to go. Sherlock was awake when she came into the living room. He didn't say a word, only glanced at her and quickly looked away again.

"I'll be back a little later." She shouted waking out the door. When the door slammed signaling her departure, Sherlock grabbed his coffee cup and threw it against the wall for a reason he didn't understand.

"So you're a pathologist?" Molly shrugged.

"Yeah most people find that rather creepy." Patrick laughed, his eyes lighting up and his cheeks turning a slight pink.

"I actually think it's kinda cool. Granted its kinda gross, personally I tend to stay away from dead bodies. But I don't think you're creepy." Molly smiled.

"So what do you do?" Patrick smiled slightly seeming a little embarrassed.

"I'm a mentalist." Molly tilted her head in slight confusion. Patrick noticed and continued. "I used to work for the CBI, but I'm working here with the British government. Too many memories in California. Anyway what I do is catch bad guys basically by reading their minds." Molly nodded.

"Yeah my friend does that he calls it 'deducing'. You might have heard of him his name is Sherlock Holmes." Patrick's eyes widened.

"Oh! The dude with the coat! That's Sherlock?" Molly nodded. Patrick gaped excitement crossing his features.

"I've heard of some of his cases! He's brilliant!" Molly smiled by inwardly grimaced, she had hoped to steer away from Sherlock. She inwardly scolded herself for bringing him up.

"I could possibly arrange for you two to meet." Patrick smiled but shook his head.

"No not until he's better. You said he was having a medical issue. I won't stress him out anymore than necessary." Molly nodded in agreement.

"He's rather disagreeable. Even though he's extremely brilliant. Most often he just sits in this thing called a 'mind palace'." She said making air quotations with her fingers. Patrick surprising didn't look confused or weirded out, instead he actually seemed to understand what she was speaking of.

"Oh yeah I actually have one of those." Molly gaped at him.

"R-really?" She said mentally slapping herself for stuttering. Patrick laughed.

"Yeah, its more of just a memory tool for me. Though some people often use it as an escape, I mostly just use it for memory." Molly smiled slightly relieved knowing he wouldn't be silent for extremely long periods of time. Though she's grown tolerant towards it, the silence always bothered her.

"So tell me... What is a mentalist? Like Sherlock looks at things people usually miss and pieces things together. Like he could notice someone is having an affair with their secretary by their shirt, or hair of briefcase." Patrick nodded taking another sip of his coffee.

"Well mentalism is basically understanding the human brain. I can predict what you'll think or do from facial cues, verbal cues, physical, habits and other things. I often set up traps for criminals by understanding them and basically thinking like them. It's kinda like what Sherlock does but more mentally based."

Molly nodded extremely excited about this new aspect of Patrick. This could be the perfect chance to get over Sherlock. He's brilliant just like Sherlock, handsome too. Granted he didn't have those unruly curls, piercing blue eyes... She didn't realize that she had zoned out until Patrick spoke.

"You're a little in love aren't you?" Molly jumped slightly and blushed.

"W-what?" Patrick smirked knowing he was right.

"You're in love. But of course not with me... Sherlock. You're in love with him." Molly gaped at Patrick not knowing how to respond.

"I... Well... N-no... Okay b-but..." Patrick laughed.

"No no it's okay. You're trying to get over him possibly? You feel like he doesn't love you back." Molly blushed and simply nodded at a loss for words. After having a sip of coffee she created her throat and meekly spoke.

"H-how did you know?" Patrick shrugged.

"You often had a far away look in your eyes and you spoke fondly of Sherlock. A love sick look in your eyes when you mentioned him. It wasn't hard to figure out."

The pathologist looked sheepishly down at her lap feeling bad about letting Patrick down.

"Yeah... I'm really sorry." Patrick laughed.

"No no! It's okay... I may also be here for similar reasons." Molly lifted her gaze and looked at Patrick. His joyful features turned slightly more sorrowful.

"Was it a woman?" Patrick nodded slightly. Molly didn't press the issue causing an awkward silence to fill the air. After what seemed like hours (though only about 45 seconds) Patrick's face lit up with an idea.

"Hey! How about we work together to make Sherlock fall in love with you. These cases the British government give me are rather simple and boring. I need something else to occupy my brain." Molly looked up rather surprised.

"You... You don't have to do that..." Molly said wanting to be polite but secretly jumping for joy. "And besides he doesn't like me that way."

Patrick smirked, "We'll see about that." They both laughed, knowing even though a relationship wouldn't work out, they would always be good friends.

* * *

Sherlock huffed in boredom. That fact that Molly ha to run off for the night with a complete stranger was lost on him. What was the point? It would most likely not work in her favor. To make matters worse he had no idea where she was. Of course he could most likely figure it out to go and rescue Molly. But after much he decided it would be best to wait until she came home not wanting to face her wrath. Looking back at the clock he noticed she had been gone for five hours. A knot of worry settled in his stomach twisting and turning and spreading across his abdomen. He frowned at the offending body part. Why should he be worried? It's not like he cared... Okay he did. It was no use denying it anymore. He at least "worried" over her safety. Only because he found her useful and it would be inconvenient if she was harmed.

His internal rambling came to a halt when he heard Molly fumbling with the lock. He knew it was her by the way the keys kept jingling as she tried to grasp them with her small hands. Jumping up he sat by the window and crossed his arms attempting to seem occupied. His features returned to their normal bored look. God forbid she caught him during his inner rambling.

Molly stumbled into the flat, tripping over her feet carelessly. She was obviously enjoying herself and felt rather happy. When Sherlock looked over he saw she had a man along with her. The two fumbled into the apartment holding hands with each other and smiling. Their laughter filled the apartment making Sherlocks stomach twist. This fluffly teenage love show made him recoil in disgust. A little voice in the back of his head bothered him, reminding him that it wasn't only disgust. He pushed that irritating voice far into the back of his mind.

Now that he could get a closer look at the man Sherlock began deducing him.

_'The man was about three years older than Molly, he had a sufficient job judging by his well cut hair and clothing. Right handed, writes on a regular basis. Probably preferred righting over typing. No, he draws. And often uses cards. Doesn't look like a regular gambler... Ah must play card tricks. So, smart, with a sense of humor...'_ Sherlock stomach sank as he began to notice nothing wrong with this man. Even worse, he was perfectly compatible for Molly. Everything she could want in a man.

Wait... He shouldn't feel like this, he didn't have feelings for Molly. Granted he cared about her "well being" only because she was of good service to him and it would be rather unfortunate to lose her. No, he didn't do feelings. Sentiment was a chemical d-.

His inner monologue stopped when he noticed the man reaching out his hand to Sherlock with a warm smile. This kind gesture made him want to do anything but shake this mans hand. The detective snapped back into reality and grasped the hand stiffly. Molly would be cross if he was rude and he didn't want to upset her. Not because it would be upsetting to hurt Molly. Because... He didn't want to deal with a mopey Molly.

"Patrick Jane, and you're Sherlock right?" Sherlock nodded not saying anything back to the man. He honestly didn't know what to say to him, or want to sa anything.

"I know you're still feeling ill, but I wanted you to get a chance to meet Patrick-" Molly was cut off by a much deeper voice that spoke quickly and irritated.

"Well now we've all broken the ice la da da da da! So Patrick may now leave so I can rest." He made a motion towards the door ensuring his desire for Patrick's departure. Enough, this man had to leave. To his surprise, Molly rushed Patricks side slightly embarrassed. Her flaming cheeks and lack of eye contact confirmed this. Great, what worse than a mopey Molly was an embarrassed Molly. Nothing would get done tonight, even though there wasn't anything to do it was irritating.

"Oh I'm sorry... He just gets cranky..." Patrick shrugged and smiled. Molly's cheeks returned to normal in reaction to Patricks cool character. Molly shrugged and still wouldn't make eye contact. A small smile crossed Patricks face, he gently placed his hands on Molly's shoulders and turned her to face him. He spoke with a calm voice to Molly which was met by a pang of guilt from Sherlock, reminding him how bad he always treated Molly.

"Hey I would be too if my house mate brought someone home while I was sick. It's okay I'll text you later." He said with a charming smile causing Sherlock to feel utter disgust within himself. He remembered when his smiles made Molly melt, of course now she would completely ignore him. At this point even Sherlock had to admit he felt the teeniest bit envious, not because he had feelings...

Patrick gently kissed Molly's cheek and walked out the door waving as he went. Molly's eyes followed him out the door clouded with a dreamy look. The feeling in Sherlocks stomach became so great, it felt as though it was physically weighing him down. He slumped onto a couch going into his mind palace to deal with these feelings of pain and jealousy. Hopefully this unbearable weight would be lifted from him as he went over it all. Being so wrapped up in his mind, he didn't notice Molly's phone ping with a new text message.

Yes I was right. He's in love with you.

-PJ

LOVE YOU ALL YOURE AMAZING.

-Sky

-Skyler


End file.
